


The Best and the Worst

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Omega, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Male-Female Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: "You know what this means, Jody?" Sam asked, a little helpless.





	The Best and the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Space: Sam/Jody

 

"Sam, do you think you could help me?" Jody asked at the end of a case.

The boys had dropped by to help, mostly because Jody had feared Claire would try to tackle it alone otherwise. For there was a reason, why Jody had holed up herself in her bedroom the entire three days Sam and Dean had been here. She didn't take it as coincidence that Dean had thrown her one long knowing look, taken Claire and Alex and decided to show her a few tricks for the road. Freeing yourself from handcuffs, shotting difficult targets and how to fight dirty. Stuff like that. Stuff that could take hours.

"I can imagine what do you need help with," Sam sighs and puts down his coffee cup. "The scent is kind of unmistakable."

Jody nodded and couldn't surpress the blush creeping over her cheeks. For years she has been taking meds, she never wanted another child. Unlike male Omegas, their female counterparts got pregnant with every heat. Hell, it could take a simple knotting to get her knocked up, because an Alpha's seed could survive up to ten days in a female Omega's womb.

Now it had hit her unexpectly and she didn't know what to do. She tried to ride it out, had locked herself into her bedroom with her vibrator and her knotting toy, but nothing worked.

A sniff from Sam's side is enough to tell the hunter that her juices are freely running down her thighs beneath the bathrobe.

"You know what this means, Jody?" Sam asked, a little helpless. "I'm willing to help you through your heat, but I refuse to play house with you. I don't want to ruin the kid."

"There are enough reasons why a kid would mess up everything," Jody said, trembling. She had her arms crossed over her chest and tried not to think about just planting herself in Sam's lap, riding his cock right here in the kitchen. "But I can't ask Dean, Claire is too young and ... there's no one else I trust."

She saw how Sam inhaled sharply, considering the options she ran through her head the entire week. Coming to the same conclusion as she did. Claire might be an Alpha, but she was only sixteen. It'd be the first kid she'd sire and Jody can't do that to her, binding her daughter to an aging woman and an infant, while Dean ...

"Dean would get attached," Sam mumured, raking his eyes over her body. "He'd want to keep it. Just like Claire. "

Jody breathed out in relief. That sentence right there is the reason why she chose Sam. Despite his appealing physics, Jody knew that he had far too much issues on his plate, disqualifying him as typical family man Alphas are supposed to be. No, thanks to his history Sam wouldn't have any problems giving the child up for adoption, allowing their kid to have a better future.

Jody nodded, holding Sam's gaze and finally opened her bathrobe.

Her full breasts spring free, her nipples harden in the cold air and under Sam's heated gaze. She waited as he got up, walked to her and inhales her scent as he rubbed his nose against her bare neck.

"I'm going to take care of you," he promised in a dark voice and thick fingers spread her flesh.

Jody gasped as he bent her over, pressing her upper body against her bedroom door and sank his hard dick into her pussy without further preamble.

"Yes, yes," she moaned, bucking her hips. "Yes, Sam. Please. Fuck me, fill me up."

"I will," he growled. "But only if you're a good little Omega."

Then he took her aching breasts into his hands and started fucking her in earnest. His knot was huge and hard inside her, but Jody knows that's all. Even as she bucked and begged him to go further, to come inside her as biology demanded it, she knew she will feel nothing for the little worm. She had a child once and she buried it. She loves Claire and Alex, but Owen will always have a special place in her heart. Later, when she laid panting beneath Sam and the knot allowed her to finally form a clear thought, she wondered if she should go through the trouble of carrying out the little worm at all. 

Sam Winchester was a good man, but for no price in the world she'd want him to be father. Even if it was common to give up heat children up for adoption the danger remained that someone will use Sam's offspring against him. Heaven and Hell would be overjoyed that Lucifer's vessel continued the line.

 _He's the best Alpha I could've asked for my heat_ , Jody thought. _But keeping the little worm just might not worth the risk._

She wondered if she should give Sam a choice. Say anything at all. He's a good man, who will say that's her desicion and her body anyway. But his conscience might insist that it's wrong to get rid of a child. It was instinct to assume for an Alpha that there's something wrong with them if an Omega decided not to give birth to their offspring. Though she knew enough about Sam's history to make an compelling argument. Mentioning the demon blood would enough to make him back off, but she doesn't want to that to him. It would take a bit of trickery, but if she handled this right than Sam would leave in a few, sexually satisfied and mind on the next hunt already. By the time he remembered his potential offspring, it'd be too late.

Jody places a hand over her stomach.

 _I don't want it,_ Jody thought. _I don't want you. Sorry, little worm. But it might be kinder for you anyway. With Sam Winchester as a father, you will never have a chance for a normal life._

Desicion made up in her mind, Jody shifted and clenched around Sam's cock until it felt impossibly large.

"Fuck," Jody moaned as the knot deflated. Sam's seed and her own come poured out of her cunt. She was slick and without the knot, her body began to ache again.

"Just use me," Sam murmured as she climbed onto his lap, sliding deep inside her with one smooth trust. "I'm here, Jody. Just take what you need."

Jody obeyed, mostly because biology demands it from her. But the look in Sam's eyes was enough to put her back on heat suppressants for life as soon as the whole ordeal was over.

 


End file.
